


The Turn of the Tide

by desertredwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A Galaxy Far Far Away, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Magic, Magic-Users, Order 66, Sith, The Force, The Golden Snitch, jedi vs sith, light vs dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertredwolf/pseuds/desertredwolf
Summary: Universes collide! Harry, Ron, and Hermione — as well as a host of other HP characters — are pulled out of time and space, and into the Star Wars Universe at a critical turning point. How did they get to a galaxy far, far away? Will they be able to save the Jedi from Order 66 and help bring balance back to the force? Or will Darkness win in the end? May the Force be with you all.





	1. Hermione: Protect the Younglings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Star Wars. All rights go to respective owners.

“What in the name of Merlin—!”

Hermione blinked. Her head was spinning and there was a loud ringing in her ears. The last thing she remembered was sitting with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room, helping them with homework and preparing for the next DA meeting…

Now she was standing in a darkened room, in front of a group small children dressed in strange robes. She watched, almost in slow motion, as their eyes grew wide in terror. But before she could comfort them, she heard the sudden sound of crackly energy behind her.

Spinning around, she fluidly raised her wand and instinctively stepped back into a defensive position.

 _At least something is sticking from those drills Harry puts us through_ , she thought grimly.

Before her stood a young man, not much older than herself, holding what looked like a blue sword of rippling energy. His hood was up, throwing his face into deep shadow, but Hermione could still see his cold, hard eyes.

“Master Skywalker?” a nervous voice piped up behind her.

“I do not know who you are or where you have come from,” the man — Skywalker — said to her, ignoring the child, “but you will leave them to me.”

He raised his sword in front of him. Hermione didn’t know where — or even _when_ — she was, but she knew at least one thing for certain.

If she left, these young children were good as dead. She would worry about herself later.

“Go to hell,” she said defiantly. Taking a couple of quick sidesteps, she placed herself fully in front of the children.

“Then you join their fate!” Skywalker snarled. Without any further warming, he leapt toward her and brought his saber down in one fluid motion.

With barely a second to react to his attack, Hermione shouted the first spell that she thought.

“ _Protego!_ ”

A vicious screeching sound filled the small room, as his sword hit her spell. The room lit up and angry blue sparks scattered against her shield. The blue light abruptly disappeared, as Skywalker took a small step back in shock.

“Who are you!” he shouted. “What are you!”

While he was shouting, Hermione cautiously glanced down to see that he now only held the hilt of the sword.

 _There must be a switch or something that calls the energy_ , she thought.

 _Less thinking, more doing!_ A voice, one that suspiciously sounded like Harry in his DA professor mode, coached inside her mind. _If you have the element of surprise, don’t ever waste it._

“ _Depulso!_ ”

Hermione quickly cast the spell, pointing her wand directly at his chest. She watched as the young man flipped head over feet, before crashing into the far wall.

It was a small victory.

Skywalker pushed himself to his feet, blue energy once again rippling into existence. Hermione could hear the children shuffling anxiously behind her. Senses heightened from adrenaline and the ringing finally gone, she could now also make out the sounds of fighting from the other side of the door.

_No wonder the children hadn’t tried to leave yet._

“ _Stupefy!_ ” she shouted.

It was her turn to be shocked.

Skywalker swung his sword up, allowing the energy to deflect her spell. It shouldn’t have been possible! But then again…

She wasn’t exactly in Kansas anymore.

Tightening her grip on her wand, she rapidly cast another spell.

What felt like hours, but was most likely only a few minutes, passed in a haze of spell fire and energy. At one point, Skywalker telekinetically lifted a nearby couch and tossed it at her. She easily dealt with it, using a quick Reducto, but she soon felt exhausted and drained.

Hermione knew she had to end this soon, or they would all die. Throwing almost everything she had left into her next move, she sent off a violent chain of spells.

 _“Bombarda! Stupefy! Depulso! Reducto! Petrificus Totalus!_ ”

Multiple things seemed to happen at the same time.

Once again, Skywalker easily began to block the incoming spell chain. He moved forward while doing so, attempting to set himself up for an easy counterattack, when Hermione noticed one of the children step forward and raise his hand. A clutter of rubble moved and caught Skywalker’s feet, distracting him enough that the last spell hit him.

Limbs snapping to his side, Skywalker fell to the ground.

 _What do I do now? What do I do?_ she thought in a panic. Catching the eye of the boy who helped her, a new thought flashed into her mind.

_What would Harry do?_

_Probably something reckless._

Moving quickly, she took off her bracelet, a Christmas gift from Ginny, and knelt in front of the children. What she was about to do was dangerous without a specific destination. But she had to try.

Hermione pointed her wand at the bracelet, thought of warmth and safety, and cast the spell in a determined voice.

“ _Portus_.”

The bracelet briefly glowed bright blue. She held out the bracelet to the children.

“I need all of you to touch this. Don’t let go for any reason,” she instructed. “It should take you to safety.”

“Should?” a little girl whispered.

Hermione winced. “It’s our best shot. It’s dangerous, but we don’t have a better choice.”

The children briefly looked at one another, before nodding with determination. They took the bracelet. Just before the last child touched it, the boy who had helped her earlier looked up at her with respect.

“May the force be with you.”

The bracelet once again glowed blue and the children vanished in front of her.

Someone harshly pounded on the door, causing Hermione to jump in surprise. Turning to see Skywalker begin to stir on the ground, she knew it was time to make her own escape.

Without a real destination, she instead thought of Harry.

_I really hope this works._

Spinning on the spot, she vanished with a crack of displaced air and was pulled into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (May the Fourth be with You — The Golden Snitch): Princess Leia: Write about a strong female character. 500-1,000 words.
> 
> Word count (not including title and author’s notes): 993


	2. Crookshanks: Have a Nice Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crookshanks takes care of Anakin Skywalker (or at least tries to).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Star Wars. All rights go to respective owners.

Crookshanks was displeased.

He was outside and it was cold. Before he was here — wherever _here_ was … it smelled strange — he had been curled up near his mistress, his petting servant, and his red-furred climbing post. (He loved his red-furred climbing post. If he used his claws, it would yelp. Human-servants were funny.) But now he was _here_ and no longer _there_. And he was without his playthings.

He was most definitely displeased.

Ruffling his fur in an attempt to keep out the cold, he noticed an angry human-servant suddenly leave the large human-box. He watched it walk back and forth near the top of the climbing-steps, close to where Crookshanks sat in the shadows. (How strange. It seemed furious and was talking with itself.)

Intrigued by the strange, but angry, human-servant, Crookshanks took a moment to sniff the air. He quickly wrinkled his nose in distaste. The air held the tangy scent of blood, sweat, and bitter death. And the irate human-servant also had an unpleasant aura — much worse than the rat-human Crookshanks helped catch a while ago.

Whoever this human-servant was, it was evil.

About to move out of its way, the part-Kneazle suddenly caught a whiff of something far more important. The bad human-servant had the faintest trace of his mistress on him! Crookshanks crouched down and bared his fangs. If his mistress had met this … this piece of _dog dung_ , then she could be hurt! Or worse!

**_How dare it!_ **

Yowling in anger, he took off and ran in between the dog-dung’s legs. It shouted in surprise and then anger, before trying to kick Crookshanks away. (How unimaginative.) Keeping the turns tight, Crookshanks continued to weave in between its legs and yowled his battle cry.

Suddenly, there was a sharp taste of energy in the air, a crackling sound, and Crookshanks felt half of his tail fall off. He spun around in shock and saw it on the ground behind him. His tail! His beloved and perfect tail!

Hissing in both pain and fury, Crookshanks launched himself at the dog-dung’s face, claws fully unsheathed. It screeched and yelled, dropping its tail-remover stick in the process. Latching on and not letting go, Crookshanks bit its nose.

**_This is for my mistress!_ **

The part-Kneazle then chomped down on its ear. It cried out in pain, which only gave him more encouragement to bite harder.

**_This is for my tail!_ **

Suddenly, the dog-dung stumbled. Crookshanks jumped off its face and rushed its feet. It tripped and fell over and down the tall climbing-steps. He watched it fall … and fall … and fall, before coming to a stop at the bottom.

Crookshanks watched for a few minutes, but it slowly started to get up again.

How unfortunate.

Now that _it_ was far, far away, Crookshanks decided that it was more important to find his mistress. She must be kept safe. And even more important was the fact that she could maybe fix his tail!

Picking up his half-tail from the ground, Crookshanks trotted off into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (May the Fourth be with You — The Golden Snitch): R2-D2: Write about Crookshanks, Hedwig, Scabbers, Mrs. Norris OR Fang.
> 
> Word count (not including title and author’s notes): 511
> 
> A/N — Thank you, guest reviewer, who pointed out a few minor discrepancies in the first chapter. You pointed out that, due to the DA reference in the beginning, Hermione wouldn’t have learned how to apparate just yet. Thank you! I decided to take out that reference to make it a little more ambiguous about when exactly this story takes place. Old enough to apparate, but not quite at the Horcrux Hunt. The second thing was that it seemed unlikely that Hermione could create a Portkey. In her fifth year, she was already doing NEWT level (and beyond) spells, as seen with the DA Galleons. She would probably know the spell and, out of the Trio, would be the only one to have a shot at it working. Although, I didn’t say how effective it was yet ;)
> 
> Thank you everyone for the reviews and feedback!
> 
> Next chapter: Dumbledore!


End file.
